Midnight Falling
by Supercidergirl
Summary: A stronger more terrifying enemy has plans to enslave the inhabitants of Transylvania, including Count Dracula! AnnaxDracula eventually
1. To Transylvania we march

This is my first Anna Dracula fic yaaaaahhhh!!! ;)

I haven't wrote anything in ages so constructive criticism is welcome.

This is a fic about Dracula losing the role of being the powerful being/master but instead is reduced to the role of slave /servant to another more stronger being ( much to his distaste).

And of course Anna is dragged along for the ride ;) (she loves it!)

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing from Van Helsing and am only writing this for fun.

The back story is Dracula and Anna both survived, Van Helsing and Carl will be popping up at some point.

But a new stronger-more frightening enemy has moved into Transylvania, setting up a base camp amongst the Carpathian Mountains with the intent of taking over and claiming all inhabitants as their slaves.

**Chapter 1-The Gods,the warrior,the vampire**

Many ancient warriors believed that to die on the battlefield was the greatest death of all, many wished for it in fact. That to die with your sword drawn soaked in the blood of your enemies was '_the_' only honourable and '_true_' way for a warrior to pass on to the next plain of existence.

They were taught as children that when you died you were met at '_**the Great Fire**_' (an ancient eastern European equivalent of the gates of Heaven) by _**Shan'agrath**_ the winged god, who would then escort them through the '_**halls of the dead**_' where they would come face to face with the three gods of the Imperial Underworld, '_**Duyas**__'_ the horned god and keeper of all the 'good' souls, '_**Miro'**_the wolf-headed god and keeper of the 'bad' souls and '_**Turanmae**__' _the faceless god who would pass judgement.

Every single thing that person had done in their life from the day they were born till the day they died was documented on a scroll held by '_**Shan'agrath**_'.

If they had lived a good and honest life with truth in their hearts then '_**Turanmae**__' _would allow that soul to leave with '_**Duyas**_**' **who would then take it away to the '**garden of Falasal' **which was a paradise where you would be reunited with your ancestors and deceased loved ones.

However if a soul had been judged evil or tainted then it was taken to the '**pits of Xuin**' where it was thrown into the pit to face the darkness and wrath of '_**Miro**_'.

This thought often plagued General Nathra'shan as he sat atop his mount and watched the events on the battlefield unfold before him. He was a fearsome and sometimes ruthless warrior who had survived many battles through the years and had managed to reach his fortieth year which was quite impressive for a man in his position. His slender frame and average looking face gave the impression of a man clearly out of place on the battlefield, but his skill with the sword and war axe proved many doubters wrong and usually sent to their graves.

He had lived his life the best he could, he was a loyal soldier and right hand man to the almighty Warlord Zeixde'ath and to the armies of Dacia but he often wondered if his masters plans and actions were good and honest; the dead villagers littering the blood-soaked ground and the homes of the innocent set ablaze made it pretty clear to him that there was nothing 'good' or 'honest' going on here.

But nevertheless he would never question or betray his master Lord Zeixde'ath, for his word was the way and he would be the one to lead them all to great victory, eternal glory and eventual rest in the garden of Falasal.

Well that's what General Nathra'shan hoped.

'_**What a great day to turn the fields red don't you think Nathra'shan**_?'

General Nathra'shan was shaken out of his ponderings by the heavily deep guttural voice of his master arriving by his side.

Nathra'shan turned obediently to face the man…no, man was not the word for this beast, he was more like an animal that had just taunted, tortured then slaughtered its prey before smearing the remains over itself with the blood dripping down his heavy black armour.

Zeixde'ath was every inch a warlord, with his muscular torso protected by black as night steel armour which was riddled with numerous scratches and dents from battles past, the scars littering his face, neck, hands, anywhere that wasn't hidden by armour were evidence that he was one fearsome warrior that certainly did not back down from a fight. He was also a towering beast, standing near six feet tall even with all the weight of armour and weapons resting on his frame. His hair brown and quite shaggy looking hung limply past his shoulders.

But most frightening of all about him, which even General Nathra'shan agreed with, was his piercing blue eyes which according to many soldiers would turn a horrid maroon when in the pits of a fiery rage.

'_**Why yes my Lord, an excellent day indeed sir**_'. Nathra'shan obediently replied.

Lord Zeixde'ath nodded approvingly, satisfied with his generals reply before slowly turning his head to gaze back out to the devastation that once was a peaceful farming community now burning to the ground. The cries of the dying enveloped the air, as dusk began to creep into the sky.

Nathra'shan turned to his master, '_**my lord may I ask what our next port of call is? We have taken over quite a bit of area in this part of Europe, shall we be regrouping the army before we head back home? **_'.

Zeixde'ath thought silently for a few minutes before turning back to his most trusted aide.

'_**No my friend, we have one more battle ahead, one more domain to crush before we send the troops home, I have longed to be the most powerful man in all Europe ever since I was a boy sitting on my grandfathers lap. If I am to realise that dream then I must secure the one last area of land that still stands in my way**_.'

General Nathra'shan had a pretty good idea of where they were next heading, they were already camped several miles north of a place called Romania.

'_**I shall send messengers my Lord to rally the soldiers**_' Nathra'shan spoke as Zeixde'ath looked out once again to the fallen town and recent addition to his ever growing empire.

'_**Where shall I say we are marching to my lord?' **_

Warlord Zeixde'ath looked towards the direction of his next and possibly greatest fight yet and savoured the victory in the air for a few more seconds

'_**To Transylvania we march**_'

* * *

The sun was once again setting over Transylvania, the chill of the night air slowly creeping in.

The sky heralded a vast array of colours; from the yellow of the fading sun to the red and the purple that met the darker blues of the oncoming night, blanketing the valley with an eerie stillness and promise that tonight might be the night that the vampires return.

For one village, one truly extraordinary village, this was the feeling felt every night by its inhabitants…and feared by every single one.

After being terrorised by the notorious Count Vladisluas Dragulia and his three brides for many years, the villagers hoped and prayed they would never return.

Well once bitten and all that!…

There were rumours that all three brides and their evil master had been slain by the great Van Helsing! (which was met with joyous cheering) but several townsfolk of sound mental health had mentioned of 'sightings' several weeks later, of a great dark '_**bat like**_' figure roaming the skies on certain nights a few miles south of the village. A local merchant on his travels to the next town also confirmed the sighting of a '_**great winged beast**_' soaring high through the clouds before disappearing amongst the mist of the Carpathians.

Was it true? Had the son of the devil returned to wreak havoc once again on these poor people?.

There had been no murders or kidnappings recently, maybe the Count…if it truly was him had found another poor unfortunate village to pick from.

Maybe the actions of the legendary Van Helsing and the Princess Anna Valerious had scared him off?

It was truly remarkable for the villagers to go out at night and enjoy themselves for once, without having to rush home at sunset, lock their doors and windows or constantly look over their shoulders.

This was a good time for the village of Anna Valerious.

* * *

Onward he flew, higher and faster.

Moving with no sense of direction or reason.

The hunger was building up in him once more but no matter how fast or how high he flew nothing could distract him from the intense need to feed.

His wings were pounding mercilessly through the air, propelling him further and further from…he had no idea what, he just wanted to fly somewhere anywhere, it was his greatest passion to just soar through the skies and admire the beauty of the world below.

The battles, the people, his hunger…none of that mattered anymore, this was what helped him think; it helped to clear his head of all the anger, hatred, pain and the demons in his head.

Well it used to help…

_Flashback_

Now no matter what he did he couldn't get over the increasing pain of the hunger, if he didn't feed soon well…he had no idea what would happen, he had been trying to keep his head down for a while, he didn't want anyone knowing of his survival until his full strength had been restored. Unfortunately this meant having to go without blood for longer than he was used to.

There had been several times where he had just blacked out mid flight and plummeted to the ground helplessly, resulting in the once great and powerful Count Dracula lying in a messy heap on the forest floor in a daze.

It was after the final battle with Van Helsing, which Dracula had managed to survive (although incredibly weak) he realised that Anna had also survived.

After Van Helsing, Anna and Carl had left the castle believing the Count to be dead, Dracula had lain slumped in a sort of comatose state for several days, not moving, talking or thinking, just merely existing.

It was after the sun had set on the sixth day that Dracula had finally pulled himself together and began thinking properly again, knowing that if he was to live then he had better get some fresh blood into his veins and fast! With all the strength he had left to muster he left the castle and made his way through the dark forest and towards the nearest village, opting to walk as flying was not an option in his present condition.

Upon reaching the village he stalked down an alleyway and made sure to stay hidden in the shadows, spotting what appeared to be an elderly man stumbling out of the apparent local inn, not Dracula's first choice to drink blood laced with ale but beggars cant be choosers he decided.

He watched what direction the man was going and began to follow at a safe distance behind. As soon as Dracula felt the man was far enough away and no one was around, Dracula made his move. The struggle was virtually none existent, the man had obviously drunk more than his weight in booze and could barely stand never mind fight off an attacker, at least it was over quickly for him.

As soon as the first drop of blood had touched his lips Dracula wanted to gag, it was with a shudder that Dracula noted that the man had not only been on the ale but the mead, the vodka and the whisky as well. He felt his strength slowly coming back to him but he still did not feel one hundred percent up to his full strength.

That had been several weeks ago and although he had fed a few more times he decided to only feed when absolutely necessary (deciding to prey only on the sick and elderly so their deaths would not be treated as suspicious) , that way he could remain undetected by the townsfolk whilst he planned how he was going to exact his revenge on Van Helsing, he wanted the element of surprise on his side this time.

_End of flashback_

By this point Dracula had reached the main tower of his castle and glided in gracefully to land on the open windowed balcony with relative ease.

He was glad to have the strength to be able to fly again, it was his therapy if you out over the land, Dracula admired the beauty of his home, the lush green forests, the meandering rivers, the mist over the Carpathians…this was his home, this was his land.

Turanmae help anyone who tried to take it from him…

_**To be continued**_

Let me know what you think so far please :)

I know it's a bit long to get started but I had to add all the back story.


	2. The army in the Carpathians

Apologies for taking ages to update (please don't hunt me down!) but I kind of hit a massive writing block .

And in my story Anna and Dracula survived the ending, so this is what happens after the film.

**CHAPTER 2**

Upon returning to her village, Anna, Gabriel and Carl were welcomed back as heroes and treated to many lavish gifts and had celebrations thrown in their names(much to carls great delight…and Van Helsing's annoyance).The villagers were overjoyed to finally be rid of the vampires once and for all and looked forward to a happier more safer life for all, the future of the village was certain now.

The celebrations went on for several days; parades through the town, the townsfolk dancing, drinking, singing songs of old, and even though she had enjoyed them, all Anna wanted was to rest and mourn her brother, she wanted some solitude to just rest and think for a while.

Carl was quite happy to be made a fuss of, and was most often found surrounded by several of the local tavern wenches, regaling them with his heroic tales and how he helped defeat the mighty Dracula!Van Helsing could often be heard laughing heartily as he listened on to his friends enthusiastic tales, earning him a sheepish look from Carl.

After a week had passed the festivities had began to die down, the townsfolk were getting back to their normal lives and while a minority still threw impromptu parties and carried on drinking and celebrating, the majority of the town had begun to get their lives back to normal.

The farmers had returned to tending their land and stock, the shopkeepers opened back up for normal business, the children returned to school (much to their disappointment!), the undertaker…well business was now slow for him but that's not really a bad thing is it?

And as for Anna Valerious…well what could she do? She had spent most of her adult life trying to break the curse that was placed on her family. She had spent most of it hunting Dracula and now that he was dead what was there for her?

She was a warrior, a fighter, but she had nothing left to fight against, she had won.

But all she felt was hollow inside, her whole life had been building up to the demise of Dracula, who was now gone…now what?

Lying in her bed she found that no matter what, sleep kept alluding her and she spent hours tossing and turning until sleep finally found her.

* * *

The next morning Van Helsing was readying a horse for travelling back to Vatican City, his saddlebag packed and secured and his horse fed and rested well enough to make the exhausting trip back, all that was left was to say goodbye to Carl who had decided to stay in the village with his new love; the young woman he had rescued from the brides.

And to say goodbye to Anna.

It was with a heavy heart that Gabriel had to face the fact that there was nothing between them although he wished dearly there was, he had hoped that after defeating Dracula, Anna would have ran to him flung her arms around his neck and kissed him, but alas that did not happen.

She just wasn't interested in him that way it seemed, so Gabriel choose to leave it at that and to value her friendship highly and lover her from afar.

Checking his bag over one more time he went into the tavern to say his farewell to Carl, who (bless his heart) looked like he was going to start blubbering like a big girl.

Walking towards Anna's house he saw her slowly opening the door and walking out to meet him on the porch.

'**So I guess this is goodbye**?' she whispered softly.

'**I'm afraid so, if I leave now I can make it out of Romania by sundown, then another day or two give or take**' Gabriel muttered thoughtfully his eyes stuck unmoving on hers, searching for one last shred of hope that she may actually have feelings of love for him.

'**You know you are always welcome here Gabriel never forget that, we owe you so much for what you've done for us'**

Anna took a small step closer to him before reaching up and placing a small soft kiss on his cheek.

'**Please be safe' **Anna said as she moved back away from him as she watched him turn slowly and walk towards his steed.

Van Helsing took one last look over the village and Anna before galloping away into the distance.

He had made it to the Romanian borders just before sundown where he found a little inn to rest for the night, tomorrow his journey home would resume.

* * *

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Van Helsing, Anna, Carl and the villagers, an army of truly unbelievable size and strength had set up camp amongst the great Carpathian mountains and forest, using the darkness as camouflage to maintain their stealth.

Their leader looking out over his next addition to his growing empire with bloodlust and dark hope.

Dracula who was still feeling quite weak was keeping to himself again tonight, roaming around the castle, reading by the giant fireplace and just generally trying to fight off boredom.

He had to admit to himself, he was growing more lonelier by the day (well night should I say) , usually his castle would be filled with the shrieks and screams of the brides as they went about their business, but now all he heard was the deafening silence and it was starting to annoy him.

Although on second thought, would he really want his brides back? Even if he had the power to do so he probably wouldn't want to bring them back, they had been merely objects to fill the time when he first turned them all those years ago, love was something he had never felt for either of them, although he knew they had been utterly devoted to him.

Closing the book he had been reading he placed it down on the floor and just stared into the mesmerizing fire crackling away.

He was so hungry but he knew he could last another day before giving in, once he was fully fit he wouldn't have to worry about hiding away or getting spotted, he would be able to do what he wanted again.

He was getting better but guessed it would be another month before he would be back to full strength, the fight with Van Helsing in werewolf form had really taken it out of him, he would just have to bide his time.

Rising from his seat he stalked slowly towards the balcony to look out over the land, the sun would be rising in an hour or so, many people would be at home sleeping now…**so what the hell is with all those bonfires???**

He was about to walk back inside to read some more when his eye caught something off in the distance; far off amongst the mountains he noticed what looked like a bonfire, then looking harder realised several more dotted all over the mountain. What the hell was going on? He didn't like surprises especially if there was a chance that his cover had been blown and that the villagers were making their way towards the castle to finish him off for good, he was strong but not enough to fend off all of them especially with the sun rising in a mere hour or so.

He had to find out to make sure he was not in danger, spreading his aching wings with a little bit of pain he noted, he took to flight and flew off towards the fires, keeping a reasonably distance high up so as not to be spotted.

* * *

'**My lord!' **called out General Nathra'shan, running into the warlords tent with most haste.

'**I apologise for disturbing you my lord but its of the utmost importance!'**

Warlord Zeixde'ath turned from the table of tactical plans and maps he was studying to observe his general **'what is so important that you must disturb my planning?'**

Taking a calming breath Nathra'shan began **'my lord your battle-mage wishes to speak with you,'**

Zeixde'ath had consulted his battle-mage in almost every battle he had ever been in, from mere guidance to requesting his visions and dark magic on the battlefield, he took the wise old mage's advice very seriously.

'**Very well, bring him in' **Zeixde'ath said before turning back to his maps.

Zeixde'ath and his generals sat around the small fire along with Xerces his mage, he had been right about nearly everything that had happened in battles in the past so he was greatly respected among the Generals.

'**Now what is this important news you wish to discuss?' **Zeixde'ath begun.

Xerces held in his left hand several small stones, not very impressive looking, they certainly weren't gems or diamonds but Zeixde'ath knew he used them for focussing his visions.

'**The dark one approaches our camp' **the mage whispered, his eyes turning from one colour to another every few seconds.

This made Nathra'shan sit up, '**what dark one? For whom do you speak of?' **clearly getting wound up already with the old magician.

'**He has many names, Nosferatu, angel of darkness, the devils son, back in ****1456 he was known as 'Vlad the impaler' he was a fearsome warrior whose armies drove off invading Turks out of Romania a long time ago…' **

Nathra'shan cut in **'1456? Now you really have lost it old man, its 1888,how can a man be around in 1456 and still be around today? Its not possible!'**

Zeixde'ath calmed his general down and allowed Xerces to continue.

'**He is 'Dracul' part of a secret fraternal order of knights called the 'Order of the Dragon , founded by the king of Hungary, Croatia and Bohemia, and the Holy Roman Empire to uphold Christianity and defend the Empire against the Ottoman Turks. Unfortunately he fell foul and denounced God and Christianity and now walks the Earth as the undead, the son of Satan, a vampire'**

When Xerces had finished he looked towards his lord awaiting response.

Zeixde'ath pondered over this news in his head, if he were to capture this so called 'Son of Satan' he could control him and make him a powerful servant and weapon, a nice little addition to his army plus it would be an excellent start to his campaign of taking over Transylvania.

'**What's his weakness?'**

Xerces consulted his stones once more, they glowed now and again **'It would appear he cannot go out in the direct sunlight, holy water is like poison to him and can only be killed with a stake through his undead heart either silver or werewolf claw.'**

'**And you say he's making his way to our camp?  
**

'**As we speak my Lord'**

* * *

Dracula flew through the mountains, gliding gracefully in between the peaks before setting down easily on a nearby cliff face.

He had noticed that the bonfires had increased in numbers all over the mountains, that was when he saw the reason why.

There was an army setting up camp amongst the Carpathians, one of incredible size and taking one look at the soldiers told him they were experienced and battle weary.

_This does not look good at all _Dracula thought to himself, _what were they doing here?_

His only inclination was that they were an invading army, Romania hadn't had many foreign enemies for a long time, since Dracula was human in fact.

Dracula had to admit he was in no shape to drive them out of his homeland now, he would have to wait till he was better to do it, pick them off one by one then scare them away with his vampire powers, no matter how big and tough a soldier is he will run a mile when he see's a bloodthirsty vampire in flight coming after him.

Looking on once more he guessed there was maybe several thousand soldiers camping out, no sign of the leader though, _strange_ thought Dracula

_Oh well some extra meat for me to pick off _he thought evilly.

Taking to the air again he decided to return home to his castle, if the soldiers left him alone then he would have no quarrel with them, but cross him and there would be hell to pay.

Upon reaching the balcony of his castle he wondered why he didn't pick off a lone soldier to feast on? He was still hungry and one missing soldier out of thousands would not have been missed.

_Now I'm not even thinking straight _he thought to himself.

Walking down the stairs from the tower he could have sworn he smelt something different about the castle…it was like…something living?

Something inside the castle? He knew the smell of human blood a mile away so who the hell was stupid enough to trespass here?

He wandered all they down to the main hall where the front door to the castle was, walking down the great staircase looking around, the smell was strongest here but he could not see anyone around.

'**Ah, so this is the great Vladislaus Dragulia!'**

Dracula turned around and looked in every direction but could see no one, _this is it _he thought _the hunger has finally driven me mad._

Before him three figures appeared as if from nowhere!

He noticed the mage, _ah I see dark magic, I should have known._

'**Or should I say Count Dracula?'** laughed Warlord Zeixde'ath, his General smirking alongside him.

'**Call me whatever you wish, it will be your last' **replied Dracula trying to act as intimidating as he could, though he knew he did not want to fight these men especially with a mage trained in dark magic on their side, there was no way he would win.

'**We are here to make you a very generous offer Count' **General Nathra'shan began.

Dracula looked the general up and down uneasily. **'Go on'.**

'**My master, Warlord Zeixde'ath has command over the most powerful army in all of Eastern Europe, it has smashed through Empires and brought down Kingdoms and now it waits to take control of Romania, the only thing standing in our way is command of Transylvania'. **

Dracula did not like where this was going, **'So what has that got to do with me?'**

Warlord Zeixde'ath cut in **'You my friend are an incredibly powerful being, you could be an asset to my army, we could take over far more with you and any other vampires on our side, I would make you a general for that is how gracious a leader I am'. **

Dracula just stared at the Warlord standing a few feet from him, he was one big son of a bitch! Dracula noted grimly.

'**And if I was to say no I refuse?' **Dracula asked with venom dripping from his words.

The Warlord was not happy at this refusal, his face turned to one of thunder.

'**Then you will serve the same fate as the rest of this pathetic country, you will be made to work in one of our mines, you will be a slave to our Empire! I'm sure we could put those flying skills of yours to good use' **snarled Zeixde'ath.

There was no way Dracula was gonna take orders from this fool, or be his pet general!

They had just entered uninvited into his domain and demanded that he complied with what they said?, Dracula was angry.

'**All you have to do Count is bow down to me as your master, promise to serve me and do as I command and you will be my general, now bow down! Unless you want to spend the rest of eternity as a pit dog!' **raged the fearsome warlord.

'**And which one of you fools is going to make me?' **said Dracula with rage filling every fibre of his being.

'**Me!' **shouted Xerces as he threw a small crystal at Dracula's feet which smashed instantly upon impact with the ground and sent shards of glass up into Dracula's face and chest, the crystal was coated in what appeared to be holy water, so the small bits of glass cutting into Dracula's skin hurt like hell but not enough to kill him, just drop him to his knees.

'**NOW!' **screamed General Nathra'shan, as soldiers appeared from out of the shadows and surrounded Dracula and dropped a net laced with silver amongst the rope fibres onto the vampire's shaking body.

Dracula tried to fight his way out of the net but it was useless, the silver in the net was draining his power and the soldiers were raining in blow after blow to his body, he slumped defeated to the ground before the darkness surrounded him.

* * *

'**What now my Lord?' **asked General Nathra'shan, after they had taken Dracula away chained and shackled.

'**We need more slaves for the mines, that pathetic creature was just the beginning, tomorrow we head for that village' **Warlord Zeixde'ath commanded as he pointed just over the horizon.

Meanwhile in the home of Anna Valerious.

Anna was still fast asleep, the sun had only just begun to rise and she had had an awful nights sleep, she kept having strange dreams all night.

She was blissfully unaware that within a matter of hours, those nightmares would become real.

To be continued

I used some references from Bram Stokers Dracula to try to explain some of the counts past, plus I watched the film at the weekend so I had it stuck in my head!

I also read up a bit on Dracula and the historical references to Vlad 111 Dracula of Wallachia or Vlad the impaler as he's also known, who reigned 1456-1462.


	3. enslaved

**Hi again, sorry I completely forgot to put this on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing from Van Helsing.

Thanks to Robert1000 and Stacey Vorosco for reviewing J

**Chapter 3**

'_**ATTACK**__!!!_'

Anna jumped from her bed with a fright upon hearing the battle cry, she raced to her window to find out what the hell was going on, the fog of sleep having been scared out of her.

'_**Oh my god**_!' Anna gasped as she took in the carnage that awaited her outside her very window.

The town was under attack! There were soldiers everywhere slashing, punching, kicking and rounding up the town folk, some of them were putting chains around their necks, hands and feet.

Quickly throwing on her clothes and boots she grabbed for her sword and made her way out onto the street to help her people.

It was utter chaos, folk were running in every direction screaming wildly with soldiers in pursuit, Anna noticed a group of villagers that had been rounded up and were in shackle and chains being taken away.

'_**No**_' Anna cried. She ran as fast as she could, slashing and tearing through the soldiers in her way. She was like a crazed animal but with clean methodical kills at the same time, no one attacked her town and people and deserved to live. She made it to where the captured villagers were crowded.

'_**Oh thank the gods Princess they have not captured you!**_' exclaimed one elderly man.

'_**I will try and release you from these chains**_' Anna said. '_**No princess you must escape, save yourself**__'_ another villager cried.

'_**What? No, never I cannot leave my people!**_' Anna cried.

The villagers begged and pleaded for her to escape but Anna could not leave them.

'_**If they capture you then they will win, Transylvania will be theirs!**_**' **

Anna felt her heart sink, what should she do? She couldn't leave her people and she knew she couldn't fight this enemy on her own.

'_**Anna look out!**_' screamed one of the villagers.

Anna turned quickly to see what the scream was about when she felt the sickening blow of the club to the back of her head and the warm trickle of blood down her neck as she lay on the ground slowly falling into unconsciousness, the screams of the villagers fading into the background as she finally fell into the darkness.

'_**Princess Anna**_**'** the soft voice called from out of the darkness, Anna also felt something or someone shaking her shoulder gently.

'_**Please wake up Princess**_' the soft voice getting louder now as Anna slowly opened her eyes.

Anna's vision was still quite blurry but it gradually got better as she started to look around her.

'_**Urgh my head**_' Anna groaned and tried to sit up but was stopped by two hands on her shoulders pushing her back down, it was the elderly villager that had tried to warn her earlier.

'_**No Princess lie back down, you more than likely suffered concussion from that blow to the head, lie back and rest'**_.

Anna's head was spinning, she couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to let her guard down long enough for the soldier to strike. Of all the lessons her father had taught her and velkan- this was the one he always went on and on about, NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN! Her father would always emphasise this when they were training.

Anna felt incredibly stupid, she felt she had let her people, her father and herself down for that stupid move.

She rolled her head to the left to look around and saw groups of villagers sitting huddled, some crying, some just staring into space, all chained together.

Anna then noticed that she too was in chains, bound by the hands and feet, and she also noted that they were in a huge cage inside of what looked like a wagon, the rolling movement made Anna feel nauseas.

'_**Where are we?' **_she asked the elderly woman sitting beside her.

'_**I'm not too sure my dear, we seem to be heading further north, further than I have ever been. When they knocked you out we were then loaded onto these horse drawn carriages, I think there are twenty more with the other townsfolk following behind us' **_the old woman said grimly.

'_**How long have we been moving?'**_ asked Anna, dreading the answer she would get.

'_**About two days**_' replied the woman.

Anna felt her heart sink once again, two days? Twenty carriages? The entire village must have been captured. And who the hell were these soldiers? Aside from Dracula, Transylvania had never had any enemies to worry about so why had their town been invaded?

Anna was too weak to sit up so she decided to do as the woman said and rested, when they reached whatever destination they were heading she would be ready.

**(Meanwhile several carriages in front of Anna's)**

Several carriages in front of Anna's was another but with a heavy guard of several soldiers surrounding it following on horseback, with only one occupant inside.

Dracula sat on the floor in the corner with his head resting on the side of the carriage, he could hear the sounds of the horses outside and the creaks of the wheels as the wagon moved. He could even make out the faint sobs of the villagers in the other carriages.

He was also shackled and chained, normally chains would pose no problem for Dracula and he would usually be able to break free from the pathetic bindings with his own strength, but he knew that the mage had placed some sort of dark spell on them stopping him from doing so. He hated that bloody mage!

Every so often a soldier would throw in some sort of dead animal for Dracula to feed from, he hated this, it made him feel like a pathetic creature, an animal, a pet.

Right before he plunged his fangs into the animals neck he would cringe and think about how disgusting it was going to taste and how it was the only way for him to survive, he would have to act like an animal.

Plunging his fangs in he took the first sip, it was definitely disgusting, he had no idea why animal and human blood tasted so different, but it did and it did not give him the same energy boost that human blood did.

Finishing off he took all the blood he could from the animal then threw it to the other side of the carriage in disgust, not at the animal but at himself, the great and powerful Count Dracula reduced to this.

He was going to make that damn warlord pay for this and each and every one of his soldiers too.

After almost a week the convoy of wagons came to a stop.

'_**Get the prisoners out of the wagons' **_ordered General Nathra'shan.

Anna and the other prisoners were pushed and shoved out of the wagons and stood in a massive group huddling together away from the cruel soldiers.

Anna took this chance to look around quickly to determine where they were.

She had never been this far away from Transylvania before, she doubted she was even in Romania anymore, they were surrounded by vast mountain ranges, even though it was dark she could tell they were at quite a high altitude because she could see distance for miles.

General Nathra'shan looked on over the villagers, they were quite a pitiful bunch but he could see a few able bodied men and woman that could work the mines, the rest would be distributed out as general service slaves.

'_**Right listen up!**_' Nathra'shan bellowed.

The frightened villagers turned to face him obediently.

'_**You are all prisoners of Warlord Zeixde'ath and to the armies of Dacia, the able bodied amongst you will be put to work in one of our mines' **_he said whilst pointing to the mountain behind the villagers, they turned and saw people (prisoners) much like themselves walking in and out of an opening in the mountain carrying rocks, ore and materials.

'_**The rest of you will be slaves to Warlord Zeixde'ath and his generals'**_

This meant the elderly and those too young to go into the mine.

The soldiers began separating the people into two groups, the mine workers and the slaves, Anna was instantly put in amongst the mine workers.

'_**Wait!' **_General Nathra'shan shouted.

'_**Not her, Lord Zeixde'ath has requested that Princess Anna is to be his personal slave' **_Nathra'shan said with a smug grin whilst pointing to Anna.

'_**Bastard' **_Anna muttered under her breath as she was taken away from her people and up towards a palace nestled high up in the mountains.

Whilst the prisoners were being separated into their groups, Dracula also was taken to the palace, the dark magic on his chains preventing him from lashing out at the guards walking beside him, each carrying stakes at their side.

He was taken into the dungeons where he was thrown into a cell for the time being, Warlord Zeixde'ath would be meeting him soon.

'_**I'm so sorry our first meeting was so brief but now I can spare some time to answer any of your questions**_' Zeixde'ath said with a cruel smirk.

Dracula was filled with pure rage, if he could he would have ripped the warlords throat out with one swipe.

'_**You will pay for this**_' Dracula spat back at him.

Warlord Zeixde'ath stared back hard at Dracula, his eyes turning a slight tinge of maroon.

'_**I don't think so Count you see, you're my prisoner now, your under my control and you WILL do as I say! If not then I have no problem with you being executed**_'

Zeixde'ath's threats did not scare Dracula, he was used to death threats so he just stood there looking even more defiant.

Xerces entered the room to stand beside Zeixde'ath, '_**you see count, with my mage here' **_he said turning to look at Xerces '_**I can control you and make you do anything I want, so it would be best for you to obey me'.**_

Feeling his anger reach boiling point, Dracula clenched his fists at his sides, he was fighting to break the chains.

'_**It would seem he is not complying my lord**_' Xerces remarked.

'_**Do what you have to do**_' Zeixde'ath ordered as he stormed out of the room.

Dracula and Xerces stood and stared at each other before Xerces pulled out an ancient looking book and began flicking through the pages.

Two guards entered Dracula's cell, each grabbing an arm they held him down on the floor while Xerces having found the page he was looking for began chanting something in another language Dracula had never heard before, it sounded ancient.

Dracula struggled against the two guards but it was no use, they were protected by Xerces dark magic, he lay there and watched as Xerces pulled a silver stake from his pocket.

'_**Go ahead, death does not scare me!**_' Dracula said with venom dripping from his voice.

Xerces stopped and kneeled just in front of Dracula.

'_**Oh this wont kill you, this is a greater punishment**_' Xerces said raising the stake above his head.

Dracula closed his eyes and waited for death to come.

'_**This will give you your soul back**_' Xerces rammed the stake straight into Dracula's heart.

Warlord Zeixde'ath grinned at hearing the cries from the dungeons.

Anna was being led into the throne room to meet Warlord Zeixde'ath when she heard the cries from the dungeons, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

_That poor soul _she thought to herself.

'_**Ah the lovely Princess Anna, I've been looking forward to meeting you**_'

Anna turned to see Warlord Zeixde'ath walking towards her, all she wanted to do was run up to him and punch that grin right off his face.

'_**Who the hell do you think you are enslaving my village like this? We have done nothing to you**_' Anna screamed at him.

Zeixde'ath walked up to Anna and backhanded her, throwing her to the ground, her cheek already starting to bruise.

'_**Lets get one thing straight Princess**_' he spat.

'_**I am your master now and you will do as I say and speak to me with respect'**_

Anna with tears in her eyes from the sting of the blow to her cheek stood up and looked straight at him. '_**And what if I don't want to play your little game?**_'

Zeixde'ath was already incredibly angry with all the disobedience he had got from Dracula that he would stand for no more.

'_**Do as I say Princess or I will quite happily have your people killed, they mean nothing to me so the choice is yours'**_ He said angrily.

'_**No, please no!**_' Anna said with tears in her eyes.

'_**Good choice**_'

After a few weeks Anna and the rest of the townsfolk fell into a sort of routine, the mine workers would be woken up at dawn, given a few scraps of food then taken to the mine where they would spend the entire day working until sunset where they where taken back to their cell, which was a massive hollowed out cavern in one of the mountains.

The slaves would get up at dawn and clean the palace, serve the food to Zeixde'ath and the generals, tend to the horses and anything else the generals wished.

Anna had to serve Zeixde'ath and stay at his side like an assistant would, she hated being around him, he even made Dracula seem charming, she thought.

It was during her rounds of cleaning around the palace when something odd happened.

She was in one of the many bedrooms occupied by Zeixde'ath when she spotted something flying past the window.

'_**What the…?**_' Anna muttered as she walked slowly over to the window, it was like a huge bird maybe?

She stopped and watched as the thing,(she couldn't tell what it was as it was so far off in the distance) turned and flew towards one of the mountains. '_**Oh my god!**_' she whispered.

It was a vampire! But how could that be? she thought, it was daylight! The sun was shining bright and yet here was a vampire flying around no problem.

'_**Ah I see you've spotted one of my pets**_' Zeixde'ath remarked as he walked into the room.

Anna turned quickly to face the warlord, unable to curb her curiousness she asked '_**how is it possible for it to be out during the day? It should be dead from the sunlight'**_

Zeixde'ath grinned '_**my mage Xerces has a potion that allows them to go out in the day, because of their flying abilities they are used as messengers so I can keep in touch with my army spread out all over Europe**_'

Anna listened closely as he explained how vampires were incredibly good flyers, agile, strong and were able to fly long distances quite easily.

'_**But then why don't they ever escape?**_' she asked

'_**A curious one you aren't you Princess? No they cannot escape as they are made to wear a necklace around their necks that Xerces has charmed, if one of them does decide to escape and not come back well Xerces activates the necklace and it kills them and before you ask no they cannot take them off themselves it has to be someone else to do it for them**_'

Anna thought more about it that day, so vampires were imprisoned as well? Who knows what other 'beings' were there too, the mountain range was a massive place that could easily hold several thousand prisoners, _who knows who ill bump into next?_

To be continued x


	4. all fall down

**I'm so sorry for leaving this update so long, I kind of lost motivation and fell away from the story for a while but for some reason I was listening to Katatonia tonight and one of their songs really put me into the dark sort of mood that I needed to get back on track! **

**Same disclaimer as usual, enjoy!**

**I know Dracula seems really ooc in this but its cause he has his soul back and is feeling human emotions again.**

**Chapter4**

After almost a month of being enslaved Anna and the rest of the village held prisoner were beginning to lose hope and a dark cloud had settled over everyone, any hope of escaping and going home was now just a distant dream.

Anna had even got used to seeing the vampires flying around overhead, now she didn't even flinch when she saw one fly over her. She also found out that as well as vampires there were werewolves imprisoned here, people from all over Europe it would seem had been enslaved by this monstrous warlord and his army. When she had finished her chores for the day Anna would sit amongst the groups of people huddled around a small fire in their cell and talk and share stories from their homelands. Anna had even gotten to know some of the vampires and she had to admit they weren't bad people (some of them) once you got to know them and accepted their curse for drinking blood to survive.

The last few weeks hadn't gone well for Dracula either, after Xerces completed the ancient ritual to give Dracula his soul back, he had been plagued with nightmares of all the people he had ever hurt and killed, his human emotions had come flooding back and he had become consumed with guilt, anger and sorrow. Xerces now had complete control over the vampire lord.

Zeixde'ath had made Dracula work with all the other vampires, sending messages back and forth to Zeixde'ath and his armies in the east, but because Dracula was the king of the vampires he was the most powerful/strongest therefore he was made to work longer and harder than anyone else.

Sometimes he would leave at sunset with whatever message Zeixde'ath would hand him and not return till days later, sometimes having to stop during the day to seek shelter from the sun. The dark mage had given Dracula black leather armour and a hood to wear whilst out in the sunlight, the armour would protect his skin from the sunlight and the hood would protect his face head and neck allowing him to walk about during the day- as long as he remained covered up!

Another job he was made to do was travel between the army carrying supplies back and forth, sometimes with mineral ore from the mines. It was a tough job and sometimes Dracula thought he would not be able to take off with all the weight he was being made to carry, he would often watch other vampires attempt to take off only to plummet to the ground seconds later under the sheer weight of the supply bags, they were just not strong enough.

It was at the start of the fifth week of Anna's imprisonment when she was walking back to the cavern/cell to rest after the days work, her hands were sore from scrubbing the palace floors and her knees ached from the hard labour. There were soldiers everywhere so prisoners were able to walk around quite freely, it was not a good idea to start any trouble around here as these soldiers were more than happy to kill any prisoner who got in there way. She was passing a group of rowdy soldiers who had obviously been drinking that night when she overheard one of them say '_**yeah I bet I can hit one of them suckers from here**_', then the other soldiers began arguing with him over whatever it was those fools were arguing about, Anna did not care she was so tired she just wanted to rest, she did not notice the black shape flying in the sky above her.

'_**Go on then prove it, bring that one down**_' one of the soldiers challenged his friend and pointed to the shape in the sky.

Unbeknown to anna, the soldiers had been betting on whether or not their friend could hit one of the vampires flying overhead with a spear, they were about to find out. The soldier who had made the bet picked up a spear lying nearby their other weapons and took aim at the black shape and threw with all his might.

The spear hit the target perfectly, Anna upon hearing the cry of pain from the vampire turned quickly to watch as the creature plummeted to the ground, a spear through its wing. She then watched on in horror as the soldiers began congratulating their friend then began to beat the vampire viciously. She couldn't believe it, they were attacking it for no reason whatsoever, she had to help it, in a moment of complete madness she ran over to the group of soldiers picked up one of their clubs and smashed it against one of the soldiers heads knocking him out cold. The other soldiers stopped their attack on the vampire and advanced on Anna, '_**Your gonna regret doing that bitch**_' one hissed at her then swung a punch, Anna dived out of the way but was soon caught in a vice like grip as two of the men grabbed her arms and threw her to her knees holding her still. One of the men advanced on her ready to take his fist to her face '_**go on hurry up before the general comes back!' **_shouted one of the men anxiously, Anna closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

As the soldier raised his fist about to strike he felt an incredible pain shoot through his shoulder, he cried in pain as he looked down he saw his own spear being thrust through him an awful feeling of the vampire now standing right behind him.

The men released Anna and fled taking their injured friends with them as they ran back to their camp, the vampire once again slumped down onto the ground breathing hard. Anna looked over to where the vampire lay motionless on his back, she got up and walked slowly over to him, a sense of panic rising in her as she started to recognise his face, it was Dracula!

Dracula had been returning to the prison camp that evening after having completed a rather gruelling flight across the north eastern provinces to deliver supplies to a neighbouring allied faction, when upon entering the camp he swooped down low preparing to land when an incredible surge of pain shot through his wing, turning his head he saw the spear tearing a hole in his wing, he was going down, with a cry of pain he plummeted uncontrollably to the ground.

He had no idea what had happened or why he couldn't get up, all he could feel were the blows to his body keeping him pinned to the ground, he could hear soldiers laughing around him, above him.

Then as soon as it started the beating stopped, '_**your gonna regret doing that bitch!**_' he heard one of the soldiers shout.

Dracula mustered all the strength he could and forced himself to his feet, he saw the group that had obviously attacked him advance on another victim, anger boiling up inside of him he reached around to his injured wing and pulled the spear out, cringing as he felt the pain shoot through once again.

He saw the soldier raising his fist in preparation to strike, Dracula raised the spear and drove it through the soldiers shoulder with ease.

The man cried as he saw the weapon protruding through him, his buddies grabbed him and their other injured comrade and retreated back to their camp to the sound of screaming and shouting.

Dracula felt dizzy from the attack and still felt weak from lack of blood consumption these last few weeks that he slowly dropped to his knees then lay on his back, he also felt exhausted from the flight he had just returned from, all he wanted to do was rest then think some more on how he was going to escape this prison. He hadn't noticed the woman looking down on him.

* * *

'_**We killed you…how can you be here?, its not possible!' **_anna whispered in disbelief at the figure lying on the ground before her.

Dracula, still suffering from the effects of the attack and feeling quite rough in general, heard the familiar voice of a princess he once knew from a land far away from here, somewhere in the darkness of his mind he heard the voice speak to him. But it couldn't be her…could it?

Dracula, slowly and with great effort opened his eyes and tried to focus on the blurry shape standing over him, the shape finally becoming clearer until he could see none other than his sworn enemy, the princess Anna Valerious standing over him looking down in fear and hate at him.

'_**I should have just let them kill you…if I had known it was you I would have joined them!' **_anna screamed with tears in her eyes. How dare this monster still be alive, hadn't she, Van Helsing and Carl destroyed him? She thought Van Helsing had ripped his throat out during the fight, why hadn't that killed him once and for all?

Dracula just lay there and let anna vent her anger out on him, normally (in the past) he would never let anyone speak to him like this or allow himself to be in the situation where he was the submissive and not the dominant one in the room.

But after all the emotions he'd been made to remember and had to learn to understand once again, had taken its toll on him, his soul was probably the greatest/most powerful weapon against him. Anna's words were filling him with…what was this? guilt? Yes it definitely felt that way, her entire family destroyed by him, anger because…well he hadn't asked for this life had he? He didn't ask to be murdered all those years ago did he?

They both just looked at each other in silence, neither making a move, the princess and the vampire.

Anna didn't know what to do, she had expected him to jump up in a rage and grab her by the throat, taunt her mercilessly then kill her…but he didn't, he just lay there and took all the verbal punishment she was giving him.

'_**I hate you…I wish you were dead' **_she whispered softly, sadly and with tears in her eyes before turning away from him and walking in the direction of the cells.

Dracula lay there for a few minutes more after Anna had left, he sat up slowly his ribs were sore from the beating, they would most definitely be bruised in the morning.

'_**You're not the only one princess**_**'** Dracula whispered sadly to himself.

To be continued


	5. suicide note

**Hi again, this chapter was written whilst listening to 'suicide note' by johnette Napolitano (incredible is not a good enough word to describe this powerful thought provoking song)so it might get a bit dark in here! **

**Thanks to all who had reviewed so far- Robert1000, ILoveDrac, megumisakura and Stacy Vorosco.**

Disclaimer- I own nothing from Van Helsing, this is just for fun!

**Chapter 5**

The soft glow of the never ending colours of the sunset as it descended slowly behind the far reaching mountainous horizon highlighted the tears on Anna's cheeks as she stood looking out over the valley below, she could just make out the soldiers and prisoners in the camp going about their meagre business/existence.

She let out a long deep sigh as she stood shaking looking down the valley, she was so high up…

She stood staring out to the horizon, the icy wind biting her skin through the raggedly thin slave robes she had been made to wear, her hair blowing softly away from her face.

Her feet were tired and sore from the days work, her arms ached.

_Just one step Anna, that is all it would be_.

One step and you would be far away from this nightmare, this pain, you would be reunited with your family, your loved ones…the pain of this oblivion would be gone, her world was crumbling beneath her but she was now so numb she couldn't muster the strength to cry anymore…so very high up…

Since arriving at the prison camp a deep dark sadness had descended upon Anna, one that she feared she could never escape from…_except for maybe one way_…

This is what had brought her up here to this ledge, so very high up the mountain, so high…

She looked down once more, she had to be 600 ft up at least, it had taken her a while to traverse the rugged mountain terrain but she finally made it as the sun was beginning to set.

She looked down at her feet willing them to move, to make the first and last step…but her heart was screaming at her **NO!**

'**I…I cant do it…**' she wept.

As hurt as she was, she couldn't bring herself to end it all.

'_You would be reunited with your family Anna' _the small voice in her head whispered.

'_The pain would be over_' Anna shook her head sadly.

'**I CANT!**' she screamed out to the horizon.

Letting herself away from the edge of the ledge slowly, carefully, she slid to the ground and wept for a few minutes more.

She knew she didn't have it in her to kill herself, she would just have to put up with her life in the prison until she could figure out what to do. She was just far too much of a fighter, a strong independent woman to end it like this. Her father and Velken would have wanted her to stay strong, to survive this. No, she would think of another way for her and the rest of the enslaved to escape this hell.

Wiping her tear stained cheeks with her sleeve she pulled herself upright and began the slow agonising descent back down to the camp.

* * *

Unbeknown to Anna, there had been another standing on that mountain with her several ledges above her, Dracula had been about to leave the camp to make another supply run to the army in the west when he caught sight of someone or something on the mountain to his right.

Changing direction he hovered over the mountain several feet up to remain undetected to whoever/whatever it was, until he realised it was Anna!

'**What is she doing all the way up here?**' Dracula pondered to himself, swooping down onto another higher ledge above Anna to get a better sight of her.

She was in tears and shaking, obviously distraught.

'_She cant be_…' he thought.

'_She wouldn't think of jumping…would she?_'

She was obviously incredibly upset and even though Anna had avoided Dracula as much as possible since that night, he had noticed from a distance how quiet and withdrawn she had become, to be honest most of the villagers were like that now.

He couldn't blame them really.

He watched on as she just stood gazing out to the horizon.

Ever since Xerces the mage had given him his soul back, Dracula had been horrendously overcome with emotions such as guilt and anger, he'd even considered the possibility of suicide himself.

He even began to feel guilt and sorrow towards Anna and her family, he knew this was his human side coming out to the surface but he couldn't help it, he was sorry for the pain and suffering he had caused her, he wished he could take it all back but he knew it was impossible, what was done was done.

He continued watching her, remaining ever ready to take to flight if she did decide to jump, he knew this is not the way 'the real' anna 'the strong' anna would have wanted to die so the least he could do is save her, even if she did hate him with all the fibre in her being.

She slowly backed away from the ledge and sat herself down and wept for a few minutes more, Dracula crouched down and continued to watch her from above.

Finally after a few minutes she pulled herself together as best as she could, stood up slowly and began the slow descent back to camp down the rugged path once more.

Dracula stood slowly and watched as Anna walked away back down the mountain until he could see no sight of her.

Sitting down on the ledge himself he thought about how for that one precious moment the brave, strong, independent Princess Anna Valerious had just shown a side to herself many people seldom got to see, she looked so weak, scared and vulnerable.

In that one precious moment Dracula realised how truly beautiful she really was, even with the whole world against her she was strong, she stood up against it and decided to fight on, as a former soldier Dracula respected that greatly.

Standing slowly he spread his wings out and threw himself off the ledge, beating his wings gracefully he took to the sky and onward to the west.

* * *

Anna had stopped walking suddenly when she noticed the black shape in the corner of her eye, her heart beat powered against her chest as she saw it leap from the mountain… only to swoop on powerful wings towards the night sky.

She let out a breath of relief, one she didn't know she had been holding in, that could have been her…

It was in that moment she knew she had made the right choice.

'_It's only a vampire' _she thought thankfully.

One that looks very familiar…

The vampire circled the mountain once more to get his bearings before thundering off to the west.

Anna stood and watched as he flew gracefully off, _on another supply run most likely _she thought.

He had been on the mountain with her…a thought came to Anna's mind suddenly, _if I had jumped, was he going to catch me? _

Looking to the sky once more, the vampire now long gone, Anna said a silent thank you to Dracula before carrying on her journey down the mountain.

To be continued


	6. the tournament

**I know its taking a while to get to the AnnaxDrac bits but…well they have been enemies for quite a long time and I wasn't going to do the whole **_**'one chapter and she instantly fell in love with him' **_**thing. lol**

**But I promise when we get there it'll be worth it ;)**

**Disclaimer ****same as usual, I own bugger all.**

**Chapter 6**

Sitting huddled around their small makeshift fire within the massive cavernous cell(the cell was a huge hollowed out cavern within one of the mountains, big enough to hold several hundred prisoners), several of the townsfolk (along with Anna) and a few other prisoners shared stories of their homes while trying to keep themselves warm around the small fire.

It was a distraction more than anything from their daily life in the prison camp and working down the mines, a way to take their minds off the hell they were living in, and reminisce on old times, better times.

'_**I had a wife and two young girls**_' one of the prisoners started, he was from another town in Romania but everyone could relate to each other as if they were neighbours, family.

The man, Johan as he was known was probably in his mid thirties Anna presumed, he was of average size and build and probably would have looked quite handsome if it wasn't for the dirty unkempt hair and shaggy beard he now had.

'_**I made them hide in our cellar when the soldiers arrived'**_

Anna could see the tears in his eyes as he spoke.

'_**I don't even know if they survived the attack on the village, the bastards burnt everything to the ground' **_he cried, bringing his head into his hands.

Another prisoner, Olga, the elderly woman, the one from Anna's village that had tried to warn her, tried to comfort the distraught man. Rubbing his back in a motherly fashion.

'_**Shh, it's ok lad, they probably made it out before the fires, you have to have hope, you need to keep strong for them' **_she continued trying to comfort him.

Trying to take his mind off his anguish Anna asked him _**'what's their names?' **_

Johan looked up at Anna and she could see a small smile tug at his lips.

'_**My wife is Violeta, she was the most beautiful girl in all the village when we met at sixteen, she was the daughter of the town innkeeper'**_

Anna smiled softly as she saw the man thinking about his beloved, his mind filled with precious memories.

'_**Ha, I waited all night outside that bloody inn just so I could talk to her, I was so shy back then' **_he laughed softly.

This helped raise the mood ever so slightly in the group and soon everyone was thinking of someone they loved and left behind.

Sadness overwhelmed Anna when she realised she had no one left now, she had friends yes good friends such as Carl who now lived in the village with his fiancé, but no family or even a beloved.

'_**Carl!**_' Anna gasped, did he escape the attack? or was he enslaved here too? Anna decided tomorrow when she'd had some rest she would ask around the other prisoners to find out if they had seen him or know if he had been captured too.

She returned to her original train of thought, she knew Van Helsing would always be there for her and would return to the village at the drop of a hat for her, but…well, he was nothing more than a very dear friend to Anna, almost like an overprotective big brother, although she knew he had hoped for something more between them, something more special, like love.

She knew he felt those feeling for her but Anna just could not feel the same for him, '_Why don't I feel the same?_' she thought to herself.

'_**He's brave **_(proved that on many occasions), _**loyal**_ (Carl could vouch for this), _**ruggedly handsome **_(Anna would never tell him this in case it inflated his ego!) _**and the sort of good, descent man any woman would want to spend the rest of her life with**_…_**'**_

Except Anna, she loved him as a dear friend and nothing more.

'_**Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone' **_she whispered sadly to herself.

'_**What's that dear?' **_Olga the old woman asked, she was now sitting beside Anna, the man Johan was now feeling a bit better and decided to retire to bed (well bed being one of corners of the cavern on the floor of the cell with rags to keep warm).

'_**Oh nothing Olga, I was just thinking out loud' **_Anna tried to be casual as if nothing was bothering her.

She knew she didn't fool Olga though, the old woman had lived a long and exciting life and was more wise than she often let on.

'_**Are you sure there's nothing wrong my dear? You know old Olga's here if you ever need her'**_ the old woman smiled, she reminded Anna of her grandmother so much that it made her feel safe and reassured around the old woman.

Olga must have been in her sixties but her mind was still as sharp and quick as in her twenties.

Her long grey matted hair was held in a ponytail with an old red ribbon and her clothes were nothing more than dirty rags, but her eyes, rosy cheeks and smile were genuine, this is what reminded Anna of grandma Elizabeta.

'_**I…I just…don't have anyone back home and…well I'm beginning to feel like I'm not destined to be with anyone' **_Anna said sadly.

'_**I have lots of friends, lots of very good and dear friends that mean the world to me, but…'**_

'_**No one to call beloved?' **_Olga replied softly.

Anna looked up into Olga's eyes, there was genuine care there.

'_**It sounds silly I know…' **_Anna began… _**'No its not silly my dear! There's nothing wrong with wanting to be loved and to spend the rest of your life with that person, its one of the most precious moments in life, the moment you fall in love' **_Olga said with such passion and energy, Anna smiled at the old woman before her, she had obviously led an exciting and happy life most likely with her own beloved.

'_**No you listen to old Olga, trust me I know from experience' **_anna__couldn't help but laugh at the old woman mock telling her off. Olga just smiled and laughed along with Anna, before getting up slowly, her muscles not quite as strong as they used to be.

With a twinkle in her eye Olga turned to Anna before she left to go to bed.

'_**Trust me Anna your prince is out there, he's just waiting for the right moment, now id better get myself off to bed, goodnight my dear**_' Olga said before slowly walking off.

'_**Goodnight Olga and thank you' **_Anna replied.

'_**Anytime my dear, you trust old Olga, one of these days you will meet him' **_Olga answered

Anna watched as Olga began walking slowly over to her bed of rags.

She could just about make out Olga's words…

'_**You never know how love works, he might turn up unexpectedly on your doorstep, be a long time friend or he might even fall from the sky…'**_

By that point Olga was to far away for Anna to hear anymore.

Anna's head shot up at the mention of the last possibility, her eyes wide.

'Fall from the sky?…' Anna thought more on Olga's words.

'_**Not likely my old friend' **_Anna whispered.

After a long and exhausting flight back to the camp, all Dracula wanted to do was rest, (well what he really wanted was to slaughter the entire army, torture then kill the warlord, his generals and that damn mage before returning home to his castle and resting) unfortunately the damn necklace Xerces had made all the vampires wear stopped him from doing just that. Dracula would bide his time and when he figured a way out of here, he would be ready.

The vampires stayed with the other prisoners inside the cavern cell, although they tended to sleep higher up on the many vast ledges dotted all over the cavern wall. There was no worry of them feeding off the other prisoners as the charmed necklaces they all wore prevented them from doing so, plus many of them had made friends amongst the other prisoners so they would never want to hurt them. There was also a second entrance for the vampires to use via flight towards the top of the mountain, it was a discreet cave opening with a long corridor that led into the top of the main cavern chamber where they could just fly in no problem.

Many nights Anna would watch as some of them returned from working or flying, she would watch as they glided in so gracefully, beautifully even, completely mesmerised as they flew around at great speeds twisting and turning before finding a ledge to rest or joining their new friends by the fire.

Sometimes she would even catch a glimpse of Dracula returning but he would never show off like the other vampires or fly around for too long before going to settle on some remote ledge.

Sometimes when he was far too tired he would just land on one of the lower ledges that was free and collapse with exhaustion. Anna would watch as he came in tired and fell asleep straight away, other times he would be completely drenched from flying in the rain…sometimes he even dared a glance at her, but never for more than a second.

Tonight though he still hadn't returned from his last flight to the west, the last time Anna had saw him was after her breakdown on the mountain.

Even though she hated him she realised she spent more time thinking about him, for instance how did he manage to get captured? It must have been the dark magic Xerces used.

Deciding she should stop wasting her time thinking about Dracula, Anna rolled over in her makeshift bed to try to get comfortable, the hour was late and she was due to get up for work at dawn.

Sleep was hard to come by when you were lying on the cold dusty ground added with an empty stomach and a full mind, but an hour later sleep and anna finally found each other.

The next morning Anna made her way up to the royal palace nestled amongst the mountains to carry out her chores for the morning, she (and Olga, along with several others)was responsible for cleaning the warlords and generals uniforms, preparing their breakfasts, tidying their quarters and many other menial tasks that had to be done without argument.

Anna was grateful for the fact that she wasn't being used as a slave for their sexual desires, (the thought made her stomach crawl and bile rise to her throat).

She knew she would not be able to stop them if they so decided, she was no match for Lord Zeixde'ath or his generals.

She often found that if you kept your head down, your mouth shut and got on with your work the generals would leave you alone, not wishing to converse with the likes of a slave.

Anna carried out her chores up until just before noon, when she and the other women slaves made their way down to the palace kitchens to begin preparing the generals lunch, Anna (being a bit of a tomboy ever since she was a child) detested being treated like this…as if all a woman was good for was cooking, cleaning and tending to the men folk, it made her fume.

Standing around the giant table with two other women, Vela and Mina who were both roughly Anna's age but were obviously so petite and weak that they were not cut out for the sort of hard labour required for working in the mines, Anna helped chop up and prepare the ingredients, Olga was standing next to a simmering cauldron stirring the stew and dropping more chunks of meat and vegetables in every so often. Once lunch was ready Anna and the two other women carried the trays of food up to the grand hall where Lord Zeixde'ath, General Nathra'shan, Xerces and the other lower generals ate their meals while discussing future plans.

Anna raised her fist to the door.

_Knock knock!_

'**Enter!' **Nathra'shan called out fiercely.

Anna and the two other women made their way into the hall, bowing slightly to show respect as they entered.

'**About time wench' **growled one of the lower generals sat around the huge table, scowling at Anna.

Anna did not respond to him and just carried on serving the food.

Throughout the meal, Anna, Mina and Vela were required to occasionally top up the generals water or wine tankards, when not in use they usually stood to the side of the room out of the way.

It was during this time Anna would listen intently to the generals conversations and even their plans, women apparently '_were useless in matters of combat and would not know what to do with such information' _according to one smug bastard of a general, therefore they did not care if Anna heard anything.

From past meals she had found out information about the army, the warlord Zeixde'ath and how bloodthirsty and ruthless he was. What she wanted, needed to know was what they intended to do once they returned back to Dacia and what they intended to do with the prisoners…although Anna shuddered at the thought of what they were capable of doing.

'**A tournament you say sir? Really?' **enquired a young officer, causing Anna's ears to prick up.

Lord Zeixde'ath turned to the young officer, **'Yes, General Ashme'ra, one of my oldest and trusted allies, we fought many battles together as young soldiers of the empire, he is in charge of part of my army camped out to the west of here.' **he explained to the young general who looked on enthusiastically.

'**He has came up with the idea of a tournament for boosting the troops morale, they've been sitting idly by for too long and a good fight to dust off the cobwebs so to speak would do them all some good, get the blood pumping.' **

The generals around the room all cheered and remarked on what an excellent idea it was, pleasing their warlord master.

'**We choose five warriors from our camp that are the strongest, fastest and most fiercest to go up against his warriors from the west camp and the eastern camps warriors.' **Lord Zeixde'ath exclaimed.

All the generals nodded, talking excitedly amongst themselves about possible candidates, within their ranks.

'**How shall we choose the warriors sir?' **asked Nathra'shan.

Zeixde'ath pondered the question for a few seconds, **'I'm not sure, ill need time to decide, the tournament isn't till next month anyway'.**

After lunch the generals all retired to a small room just off the main hall to strategise and pour over battle plans endlessly, although the only thing on everyone's minds was the tournament, and who the lucky five were going to be.

Over the next few days the rumour of the tournament was widespread amongst the prisoners (courtesy of Anna, Vela and Mina of course) and the whole camp was speculating on who was going to be picked to fight.

For the soldiers, it was considered an honour to be picked to represent their camps against the eastern and western warriors…although the prisoners saw it slightly differently.

'**You know what their gonna do? I'll tell you what their gonna do, their gonna pick five prisoners to fight these other camps warriors and its gonna be like when the slaves were sent into the arena against the gladiators, its gonna be a bloodbath, a massacre!' **one very nervous prisoner whispered to another.

His friend looked at him in sheer horror.

'**Or what else they might do is, all three camps pick five prisoners each, that way those bastards can be entertained for free and take bets on who will survive' **the man whispered again…_CRACK!… _too late though he had been caught talking by the guard when he was meant to be working shifting rocks from the mine and unfortunately felt the sting of the guards whip for his troubles.

'**Get back to work you dogs!' **yelled the guard.

A week had passed since the rumour of the tournament got out and now tonight was the night to announce the fighters.

The entire population of the camp, prisoners(under watchful eye of several guards) and soldiers alike were amassed together outside of the palace awaiting the arrival of Zeixde'ath and the decision, prisoners fearful it was them, soldiers hoping it was them. The atmosphere was tense, almost electrifying.

Anna stood with Olga, Mina and Vela amongst the other prisoners wondering who had been picked.

Anna was unsure if Lord Zeixde'ath knew of her fighting skills and ease with the blade, she hoped he didn't if she was completely honest, the thought of fighting for him and representing his camp made her feel sick, she would be damned if she would get hurt for those pigs.

She looked around the prisoners and noted the sea of grim faces, all hoping they would not be picked for what would most likely be certain death, even the vampires and werewolves (who were known for never backing down from a fight) kept their heads down hoping they would not be picked.

A peculiar thought crept into Anna's head, the one good thing to come from this whole horrid affair was that now humans, vampires and werewolves were now standing together shoulder to shoulder side by side, it was the first time Anna had ever really noticed, there was no fighting, arguing or killing between them.

Anna noticed Dracula standing in the crowd several rows behind her, he hadn't noticed her as his head was down and he was staring to the ground, a slight look of worry across his face.

Anna had noticed an incredible change in the vampire king since they'd arrived at the prison camp. Where he used to be cocky, arrogant and so self sure in the past, now he kept his head down, tried not to draw attention to himself and pretty much never spoke.

He had become a shadow of his former self and this is what worried Anna the most. If someone with his power and confidence could be reduced to a mere shadow…then what hope did the rest of the mere mortals have?

Dracula could sense someone watching him and glanced up slowly to see the curious eyes of one princess Anna Valerious regarding him from afar, their eyes locked for what felt like minutes but in reality it was just two seconds, before she turned her head back to face the front. Dracula kept his eyes on her for a few seconds more before he looked up towards the palace steps and saw the hulking frame of the warlord approaching.

For those two seconds that Anna looked into Dracula's eyes she saw so much in so little a time.

In the past his eyes usually held that dark, evil and sometimes mischievous glint that made men afraid and women weak at the knees, but for those two rare seconds all she saw was empty and lifeless eyes that looked like they had given up.

Putting this to the back of her mind she looked up to where Lord Zeixde'ath was standing on the palace steps.

'This is what many of you have been waiting for…' he began looking toward the soldiers 'and what many of you haven't'.


	7. rekindled

**Back again ****, thanks to all who have followed the story so far and were kind enough to review! Your all awesome ;)**

**Disclaimer- ****this story is just for fun **

**Chapter 7**

'**This is what many of you have been waiting for…' **he began looking toward the soldiers **'and what many of you haven't', **Zeixde'ath said looking around the prisoners.

Many prisoners kept their heads down to avoid making eye contact with the warlord, fearful they would be picked.

'**The five I have picked will represent this camp in the tournament against the western and eastern camps, which will be held in Dacia'.**

'**This is a great honour for those chosen, so be proud'**

'_not bloody likely' _thought many of the prisoners.

'**General Nathra'shan' **Zeixde'ath called out.

The general took a step forward so he was right in front of the warlord.

'**my lord'**

Zeixde'ath looked to his old friend **'you are one of the most courageous, loyal and skilled soldiers in my army, will you fight?' **

'**yes my lord, it would be an honour' **was Nathra'shan's reply.

'**Captain Yuri' **he called out next.

'**yes my lord, an honour!' **spoke the captain.

Looking out over the sea of prisoners faces, Zeixde'ath found who he was looking for.

'**Johan Tracule' **

Anna and many of the prisoners turned to Johan in shock, it was the young man that they had comforted when they were sitting around the fire sharing stories and talking about his wife and two daughters.

'_He's not a fighter' _thought Anna, leaving her feeling slightly dumbstruck.

'**But…I don't know how to fight!…please I beg of you…I've never used a sword before'** Johan pleaded, his face full of fear and terror.

Zeixde'ath was not amused with Johan's outburst.

'**SILENCE! YOU WILL FIGHT! I SHOULD HAVE MADE IT CLEAR FROM THE START THAT ANYONE WHO REFUSES TO FIGHT WILL BE EXOCUTED!' **

Anna knew then and there that something was most definitely not right.

Johan was a farmer not a warrior, probably never been in a fight in his life! So why were they picking him? Zeixde'ath was up to something.

Johan had been dragged from the crowd by two burly guards and made to stand next to Captain Yuri and General Nathra'shan, who were looking at him in disgust. He stood there shaking, face full of fear.

'**And next, I call on my pet vampire'** grinned Zeixde'ath maniacally.

Anna turned her head to see Dracula being grabbed and thrown towards the other fighters.

'**you are lucky, is this not an honour?'** Zeixde'ath asked Dracula.

Dracula looked pissed off, he'd had enough of this fool and this whole tournament was obviously rigged, the two soldiers would probably be matched up against some of the other camps prisoners so they would win easily and Johan, Dracula and whoever else was picked would most likely face other soldiers/ battle hardened warriors, the three prisoners chosen would be like lambs to the slaughter. Free bloody entertainment indeed!

'**I will make you pay for this' **spat Dracula.

Zeixde'ath was enraged with Dracula's insolence.

'**XERCES,TEACH THIS ANIMAL SOME MANNERS!'**

Anna watched on as the mage Xerces muttered an unknown spell under his breath, the chain around Dracula's neck began to glow red, causing Dracula to double over in pain.

'_That's how they can control the vampires' _thought Anna, '_if they get out of hand the chain can be used to hurt them.'_

Zeixde'ath looked on as Dracula continued to writhe about in pain at the warlords feet, before bending down to whisper something only he and Dracula could hear, his back to the rest of the camp watching them.

Zeixde'ath's eyes had already turned the slight maroon like tinge.

'**Now you listen to me you pathetic creature, I'm your master now and you will show me the respect I deserve, I have no problem with killing you, in fact I would be quite happy to destroy every prisoner here! **Zeixde'aththreatened before slowing rising to his full height.

Anna watched as Zeixde'ath whispered something only meant for Dracula to hear, before he turned back to the camp. If she was completely honest with herself, she was happy to see Dracula suffering after all the years he tormented her and her family, he was getting what he deserved in her opinion.

But she knew for a fact she would need his help at some point to escape and to help free the other prisoners, he was unfortunately one of the strongest amongst them and one of the best fighters they had. '_Christ what a grim thought' _Anna mused.

'**And the last fighter I have chosen will be…'**

This was it the last of the three damned.

Zeixde'ath paused to add to the fear and growing tension among the prisoners, his face grinning maniacally.

'**Princess Valerious!' **cried the warlord.

'Oh shit!' thought Anna.

The whole crowd turned to face Anna, pity in their eyes, Olga grabbed onto Anna's hand before whispering **'be brave Anna, remember your father taught you and Velkan how to fight, your strong, your just as great a warrior as the next, you can do this' **Olga tried to comfort her but it didn't matter how well Anna could fight, she knew she was no match for these warriors.

Anna stood stunned for a few seconds more before she was unceremoniously grabbed and pushed towards the other 'chosen' ones.

'**I give you, our fighters!' **cried Zeixde'ath.

The soldiers began cheering and clapping (only for the captain and general in the five), who quite smugly lapped up the applause and admiration greedily.

Anna stood looking out over the crowd of soldiers and prisoners, Olga's worried face, as well as the other prisoners looked to her as she found herself stood next to her mortal enemy…and a farmer.

Dracula had recovered from Xerces earlier attack and had managed to pull himself to his feet, he wasn't surprised when Anna's name was called out, she was quite a formidable foe and an excellent swordswoman, this was going to be interesting.

'**Go get some rest my warriors we leave at dawn'** Zeixde'ath said mostly for the captain and generals benefit, before turning to walk back into the palace leaving them all behind.

As General Nathra'shan and Captain Yuri patted each other on the back and congratulated each other, the three other fighters just stood and looked at each other not sure of what just happened.

'**I…I cant fight…I don't know how too…I…I'm a dead man…' **cried Johan before he dropped to his knees and began quietly sobbing.

Anna and Dracula both standing over him watching as he broke down completely, Anna looked to the vampire as if he had the answer, Dracula looked back at her and both silently acknowledged what the other was thinking.

'_Johan stood no chance, he was a dead man'._

Dracula having had his soul (forcefully) returned to him by the mage was experiencing that good old emotion, what was it? Ah yes sympathy, for poor Johan, plus he hated having to watch a grown man cry! But another feeling he had was anger, anger that they were being made to go ahead with this tournament when it was obviously not fairly matched and they were nothing more than lambs to the slaughter. He'd had enough.

Something clicked in him.

Anna watched as Dracula dropped down onto his haunches to talk to Johan.

'**Exactly how much fighting skill do you have?' **Dracula asked the startled man.

Johan a little bit startled by the vampire king speaking to him took a minute to collect himself before replying. **'I…um…none what so ever sir' **he replied back almost ashamed.

Anna looked on in pity, she was ready to jump in and defend Johan if Dracula made some snide remark or insulted him.

Dracula thought for a minute before standing to his full height, looking toward Anna, **'we only have tonight to teach him how to fight'.**

Once Anna had got over the initial shock of Dracula's unselfish idea and Johan had pulled himself together (courtesy of Olga and a flask of swiped rum from the palace kitchens!) they returned to their cavern cell to begin Johan's training…it was gonna be a long night!

After about an hour Johan was able to understand the basics of unarmed fighting, such as stance/position, blocking and moving around, he wasn't doing too bad for a complete novice thought Anna.

Anna then took a break and observed as Dracula began showing him some more trickier moves such as leg sweeps to knock your opponent off balance, the most vulnerable parts of the body to strike and how to throw a punch properly (Anna had to stifle a giggle at Johan's first attempt as he swung his arm, lost balance then fell to the floor earning him a red face and a vampire ready to tear his hair out) but after a few more attempts he had it nailed!

He needed to know these moves incase he was ever disarmed during a fight.

'_But he still needs to learn how to use a sword'_ pondered Anna.

'**How are we going to get hold of a sword? He needs to know the weight and feel of one to be able to use it effectively'** she said turning to look at Dracula who was trying to come up with an idea himself.

The distinct sound of snoring coming from the sleeping guard at the cell gate grabbed both their attention, an evil smirk played across Dracula's face.

'**Well you asked…ladies first'**

Anna turned and stared daggers at Dracula.

'**Don't even try and pretend to be a gentleman Count!' **she fumed as she stalked off to steal the sleeping guards sword.

'**Wouldn't dream of it princess' **he muttered under his breath.

Several hours later after most of the other prisoners had gone to sleep, Anna and Dracula were still up showing Johan how to wield a sword, he was getting there gradually but ideally a person would need several months worth of solid swordsmanship training alongside stamina and muscle exercises before they would be considered 'competent', unfortunately Johan did not have that sort of time on his side. But with all the moves he had been taught tonight he at least would have an extra 1 % fighting chance…well that's what Anna kept trying to tell herself anyway.

By the time they had taught him as much as his brain could possibly take in it was almost dawn and Anna was tired, so tired that she didn't care she was sleeping next to the equally exhausted form of Dracula!

'**Oi! You three, get up! Its time to go!' **screamed one of the guards.

'**Urgh!' **was all Anna could muster after so little sleep before slowly sitting up and looking around her, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

The rest of the prisoners were still asleep since they didn't need to be up for another hour, Johan was slowly rising as well, the stress of all the new skills he had learned mere hours ago were shown in the bags under his eyes.

Looking over at Dracula she noticed he still wasn't awake yet.

'**You've got no chance count, if I'm up-your up!' **she muttered as she leant over and nudged him in the ribs.

'**Mmmm you know there are nicer ways to wake people up Princess' **he muttered huskily.

'**Think yourself lucky there weren't any stakes lying around count' **she replied dryly before slowly getting to her feet.

The three prisoners were loaded into one of the caged wagons they travelled in when they first arrived here many moons ago, the captain and general were on horseback as were several other soldiers and the convoy was lead by none other than Lord Zeixde'ath.

They left the camp just after dawn that morning and travelled all day without stopping once, Anna wondered how far it was to Dacia. She had never been there but she had heard of it in the past now and again, nothing that interesting just an average up and coming city to the east, she never thought they were this ruthless. She eyed her two travelling companions, Johan was sound asleep, snoring lightly whilst propped up in the corner across from her. She turned her head to see Dracula sitting in the corner to her right looking totally bored staring into space.

She had wanted to ask him something before they left but could never find the right way to ask or the right time.

'**Is it true?…what the other vampires say?' **

Dracula, broken out of his trance turned his head to look at Anna, he knew what she was about to ask.

She wasn't nervous under his gaze, just very curious, she had to know if it was true or not. She didn't know why it was so important, it just…was.

'**About your soul?' **she continued warily.

Dracula just kept looking at her, what was the point in lying? She would find out sooner or later.

'**Yes…its true' **he replied quietly, before turning back to face the front, waiting for her to either start laughing or start tormenting him.

Anna thought about it for a bit, laughing or tormenting wasn't on her mind, actually she was just naturally curious (always had been as a child).

She turned back to him, **'So…how do you know?'**

He turned back to face her, a little thrown by her innocent question, no hint of mockery or falseness.

'**Know?…' **he replied.

'**How do you know you definitely have your soul back?' **she asked a bit more eagerly.

He stayed where he was, looking deeply into her eyes for probably the first time ever, he was trying to figure her out, why was she asking this? Was she trying to find a way to use this new information against him? Use his soul as a way to destroy him once and for all? It was possible…

'**Fine if you don't want to answer just…forget it!' **she spoke quickly feeling slightly disappointed. She just asked an honest question and all he could do was stare at her accusingly. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she had thought of this as a way of connecting with him…not building bridges or anything just enough of a truce till they could escape this prison hell then they could return to hating each other like they'd always done.

They sat there in stony silence (apart from Johan's snoring) neither speaking or moving, the air was thick with tension.

Ten minutes had passed and Anna considered following Johan's lead and trying to get some sleep whilst she was able to.

Until she noticed Dracula slowly standing up and walking the few steps over to her, before slowly dropping to one knee.

His hand was outstretched to her **'Give me your hand Anna'.**

Anna's heart was racing as she put her hand in his slowly.

That was the first surprise, it wasn't cold like she had expected but normal…in fact quite warm!

He then took her hand and placed it on his chest, she wasn't sure what was going on or what he was doing.

…until she felt the faint beat.

'**That's how I know' **he whispered to her, looking deep into her eyes.

Anna couldn't believe it! She could feel his heart beat, although quite faint it was definitely there!

She didn't understand how it was possible, could dark magic really bring the dead back to life?

Anna had so many questions she wanted to ask him but it wasn't until she looked back up at him and realised they had been sitting like that for a while and he had already dropped his arms to his sides…she was still holding her hand to his heart, grasping slightly at the thin black material of his shirt.

She slowly lowered her hand, her own heart racing wildly.

'**So…are you still a vampire?' **she felt a little silly for asking him that question.

'**yes I'm still a vampire, except now I have a reflection, can walk around in the daylight and…' **he wasn't sure he should be telling his supposed 'mortal enemy' any of this.

'**And…I feel different emotions again'**.

Anna watched as he slowly got back up and went back to sit in the corner.

She let Dracula's words sink in fully, _'I feel different emotions again', _well that explained his sudden change in behaviour, keeping his head down, not talking much in camp, in the past he probably wouldn't have cared at all whether Johan lived or died, he was just another lowly peasant after all. But now his sympathetic side was showing and that was why he was helping Johan, maybe (and this was a big maybe)he wasn't such a monster after all? maybe before he had become a vampire all those years ago he was a descent person, capable of caring, trusting…even loving?

Eventually the wagon stopped moving.

Anna looked over to Dracula who was looking at her.

They had arrived.


	8. we're here

Hey guys, apologies for the nine month wait for an update, I pretty much left all my stories on hold for a while, not sure why, guess I just ran out of ideas and steam!

Anyway I want to continue on with this one as I really do love AnnaxDrac fics! I'm on here constantly as an avid reader and only just realised my last update was December! Oops! Hopefully I can get the ball rolling again.

**Disclaimer**; I own nothing from Van Helsing (except the awesome dvd)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Quick review from last chapter;

Anna, Dracula and Johan were chosen to fight at the tournament set by Warlord Zeixde'ath; they were loaded onto a wagon and during the journey Anna asked Dracula about having his soul returned to him.

They have now arrived at Dacia where the tournament is being held.

* * *

The three prisoners were taken from the wagon and roughly marched through the busy crowds gathering around the tournaments market district.

Anna (when the guards were not looking) took the opportunity to survey her surroundings so she could formulate a possible escape route for her and Johan when the opportunity arose, although the number of soldiers walking around quickly scuppered that idea from her head. Huffing to herself she continued walking on with her fellow two prisoners.

The tournament was certainly an all out lavish affair, flags flew high, banners were hung everywhere and you could feel the excitement in the air, coming not just from the soldiers but from the general Dacia population. Did the townsfolk not know about Zeixde'ath's evil ways? Or did they share the same view as him? That it was okay to destroy someone's home by burning it to the ground and enslaving the entire population.

From the nasty looks she and her two companions were getting, it was clear to Anna that the people of Dacia did not like them...in fact it appeared they were looking forward to seeing them killed in action.

Anna even had to duck several times as the locals pelted the three of them with stones and spat at them. _What was wrong with these people? _Thought Anna, _why do they hate us so? What did we ever do to them? How can they be so cruel?_

Finally after ten minutes of walking and getting harassed by the locals, Anna, Dracula and Johan were shown into a large tented area...complete with a rather large cage inside...it appeared that this cell was to be there home for the duration of the tournament..._or until they died _thought Anna solemnly.

The soldiers accompanying them barked at them to get into the cell which they complied begrudgingly, walking slowly in one after the other, Dracula cast a venomously look towards the soldiers...both of which backed off slightly even though the vampire was well and truly chained up tight!

With a loud clang! The soldiers snapped the cell door shut, locked it and made their way out of the tent leaving the three prisoners to only guess what was going to happen next.

Johan went over to test the cell door in the vain hope that it wasn't really locked properly, he pulled and pushed with all his might...but his efforts were fruitless...the cell door remained locked. Anna and Dracula had watched his vain attempt to escape and could only look around the cell before sighing in defeat and sitting down on the floor, followed after by Johan. Neither one of them spoke; they had fallen into a deathly silence, the only noise coming from the hustle and bustle of the markets outside. After several hours of sitting and waiting one of the guards returned with plates of food for Anna and Johan (although food was a loose term, it looked like a plate of greyish sludge) before exiting the tent and returning minutes later with the carcass of what looked like a dead dog...this was what Dracula was supposed to feed from. Anna saw the look of total disgust and anger come over Draculas face as he looked down at the pitiful offering...

'_**Enjoy!**_' laughed the guard snidely as he exited the tent finally.

Johan tasted a tiny bit of his sludge before spitting it out straight away and gagging from the horrid taste, _**'I'm not sure what's worse the sludge or the dead dog!' **_cried Johan.

'_**You're welcome to it'**_ said Dracula back.

It had been several hours since the 'feast' they were given when Zeixde'ath walked into the tent, '_**Ah how are my three fighters then? Ready for battle?'**_

Anna just glared at him; she was past the point of giving a shit now '_**go to hell pig!' **_she spat at him.

She waited for what would most likely be a vicious backhand to the face but it never came...instead the warlord started laughing.

'_**We shall see how brave you are princess when you're up against the greatest fighters from my army tomorrow...I'd get some rest if I were you' **_with that he swiftly strode out of the tent smugly, his evil laughter ringing through their ears.

Instead of going straight to sleep, Anna and Dracula agreed it would be more beneficial for Johan to go through more training to make sure he was ready for tomorrow...although the fear in his eyes proved he may never be ready...

Throughout the nights training Anna would glance over to Dracula when she thought he wasn't looking (when he was showing Johan another move or block) and she noticed every now and again he would rub his neck or try to move the dark mages chain. She knew the chain was how Zeixde'ath was able to control Dracula and that with it on he could harm no one, not even to feed and he was powerless to remove it himself...he needed someone else to take it off him or else he would be trapped in this state forever. She had argued with herself over whether to remove it from his neck so that he could break the cell door, kill the guards and make good their escape...but!...Anna wasn't sure she could truly trust Dracula not to rip her throat off the second she took the chain off him...her trust in him wasn't quite there yet, he might have changed a little after getting his soul back but she didn't want to take that chance. Sighing once again she lay her head down to catch some sleep before the tournament tomorrow...it was sure to be a hell of a day!

**To be continued**

**I know it's a short one but please review! **


	9. ready to fight

To everyone who has reviewed so far-thanks guys you're awesome! ;)

I'm glad folk are still into the story!

If anyone has seen the film Gladiator then you might recognise it's where I got the idea for parts of the tunnel/arena scenes. I know Dracula is very out of character in this story but hey that's the beauty of fan fiction ;)

**Disclaimer;** Same as before, I own nothing from Van Helsing.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day saw Dracula, Anna and Johan woken rather abruptly by the guards banging their swords on the cell door and taken to a rather lavish looking tent just next to the main combatant arena, this was where the fighters were to wait and prepare for their fights. It was quite big inside and decorated in various silks and cushions of red, gold and black... it would have been quite nice here if they weren't held against their will!

'_**You will stay here till you are called for' **_barked the soldier to the three of them.

About ten minutes later another two soldiers entered carrying swords and armour, they chucked a set of black leather armour (similar to the one Dracula wore during the daytime to protect against the sunlight) to the ground by his feet '_**You! Put this on unless you want to fry out there' **_barked the smallest out of the two, Dracula shot him a venomous look before picking up the armour and stalking away to get changed.

Anna and Johan were given normal sets of leather armour to protect their bodies; Anna's was much smaller for her petite figure and hugged her curves perfectly.

Whilst the three of them began getting changed, Anna (no matter how hard she tried) could not take her eyes off of Dracula!

It had started off innocently enough (she told herself!), as she had glanced over in his direction wondering if it was okay for herself to get changed around the two men when she saw him undoing the last few buttons of his black shirt to slowly reveal a strong smooth muscled chest...

She hated herself for thinking it, but she realised then and there that she found Dracula to be a very attractive man, for the first time ever she took time to really look at him (whilst trying to not let him see her looking, she didn't want him to think she was a pervert after all!).

She began slowly getting changed into her own armour, every now and again casting a sly glance his way to continue her observation.

She noted the way the two dark strands of hair hung in front of his eyes as he looked down; while she was there she took a good look at his eyes as well. Before she would have felt a chill of fear roll down her spine when she looked into those eyes so full of mystery and darkness, but now it wasn't really fear she felt...it was intrigue.

She turned away to undo her own belt and lay it down on the ground before slyly giving another glance in Draculas direction.

He was about to put the leather armoured chest piece on once he had finished adjusting the side straps, so Anna took one last lingering look of his strong broad shoulders, muscled arms and abs before turning away to finish dressing herself.

If she hadn't turned around she would have caught Dracula's sly smirk at her, wondering if she had caught him making sly glances at her...

All this of course went completely unnoticed by Johan!

Once the three of them were fully kitted out, two guards escorted them through the thriving crowds to the main arena...where they would begin their fight for survival.

They were led down underground to the training area underneath the main arena; lovingly nicknamed 'the bloodworks' due to all the blood that had spilled down from the main arena through a huge grate in the roof. From here they were given swords and other weapons and put together with a crowd of roughly forty other prisoners from all over Europe, and led through a dark, dusty tunnel up towards a set of huge iron gates...they could just about make out the arena through the bars. They could hear the crowds outside screaming, baying for blood and carnage, they could see parts of the crowd; they were going crazy! Jumping up and down, cheering...for the first time in over four hundred years...Dracula truly felt fear creep up his spine. He looked down suddenly and closed his eyes to try and compose himself, breathing in and out slowly to try and calm down his newly beating heart, panicking would do him no good. He looked to his right where Anna was standing beside him...she was staring straight ahead...he could see her shake with fear. They had lost Johan when they had been pushed in amongst the other prisoners and herded like cattle through the tunnels; he hoped he was ok...

Whilst they had been pushed around through the tunnels, Anna instinctively grabbed for Dracula's hand so she didn't lose him as well; she was ashamed to admit that she was scared and didn't want to be left alone (despite the forty strangers around her) she begrudgingly accepted the fact that she felt better knowing he was standing next to her, something about him gave her the strength and the hope that maybe...just maybe they might make it out alive.

As the lines of prisoners waited for the huge gates to open up, an eerie silence fell over most of them; some began thinking of their loved ones back home, some had begun to sob uncontrollably to themselves, Anna tried looking around the sea of dirty/sweat covered faces to try and find Johan...with no such luck.

She turned her head to look at Dracula standing next to her, even he looked afraid!

'_**What are we going to do?**_' she asked him in a choked voice, tears threatening to spill.

Dracula turned his head to look at the princess next to him, how things had changed between them...before she would have done anything in her power to destroy him, and he was her ultimate enemy, but now...she was looking to him for help, comfort maybe? H e looked at Anna and realised his soul and emotions were well and truly returned to him and that if he truly did regret the pain he had caused her and her family for all those years then he only had one choice... and that was to protect her and make sure she got out of Dacia alive...even if it meant sacrificing himself...he had a huge blood debt owed to the young Valerious, this he now realised, it was the least he could do after four hundred years of terrorizing her family and village.

He uncharacteristically took her hand in his and whispered softly into her ear.

'_**Stay as close to me as you can, never leave my side do you hear me?**_' Anna nodded silently to show she understood his instructions, her eyes never left his.

'_**We need to stick together Anna; it's the only way we're going to get through this, keep an eye out for Johan and try and get him to stay with us' **_Dracula whispered again. Anna nodded again.

Dracula kept staring into her eyes; he could tell she was still afraid, he needed to calm her down, and he needed for her to trust him fully.

Leaning over to whisper into her ear again, he was closer to her than before, Anna could feel his breath on her neck, the last time he had been this close to her was at the ball when he had kidnapped her and used her as bait for Van Helsing.

'_**I know you don't trust me Anna and I don't blame you one bit...'**_ he paused as he lifted her hand up to where his newly beating heart was thumping through his chest and laid her hand across his armour so she could feel his heart beating... just like he had done on the train. He hoped this small gesture would let her know he was telling the truth.

Anna couldn't believe how tender he was being with her...surely this was another one of his dirty tricks? But staring into his eyes now she couldn't find any hint of evil or trickery in them...a faint hint of something else...Anna shook that thought straight out of her head, although she couldn't deny the small feeling she got in her chest now when he spoke to her so tenderly like this , her hand resting on his heart.

Dracula leaned into her again '_**I promise you will make it out of here alive princess'**_

Anna stared at the vampire next to her, a part of her wanted to tell him to not make promises he could not keep, and another unexpected part of her wanted to reach up to him and kiss him!

She had no idea where that feeling came from.

Anna felt like an idiot just standing there staring at him, so she nodded her understanding.

Dracula drew back from her slightly, he had been thinking about how they were going to survive this...he got it!

'_**I have an idea'**_ he whispered to her before turning to address the prisoners standing around them.

'_**Can any of you fight?'**_ he spoke in a hushed tone.

A few of them shook their heads at first.

'_**I can! I was in the Imperial Army for twenty years' **_replied a large blond haired man, standing a few rows behind Anna and Dracula's position.

Finding a glimmer of hope, Dracula spoke back _**'Ask around the prisoners, find out if any of them are soldiers, ex soldiers, or have any kind of fighting experience'**_

The man turned around and began asking around the other prisoners.

Some of them merely shook their heads, others began nodding saying _**'Yes I'm a swordsman', 'I'm retired but I can still fight!', 'I'm not a soldier but I have some battle experience'. **_

After a few tense minutes the large man turned back to Dracula.

'_**Out of everyone here we have about twenty or so that are competent fighters, but what good will that do to these warriors?**_

Dracula thought about it, twenty fighters? This just might work.

'_**When we get out into the arena everyone stick together, they will try to separate us so they can pick us off easily one by one' **_the way Dracula spoke with such strength and fire in his eyes made Anna respect him for what he was trying to do here; he was trying to help the other prisoners too.

The large man nodded, agreeing with Dracula's idea.

'_**When we get out there, all the competent fighters form a circle, all the non fighters get pushed into the middle; they're as good as dead out there on their own, we need to be able to hold our ground and try and defeat whatever they throw at us' **_

By this point the rest of the prisoners had heard of this plan that was going around and huddled closer to try and hear what was going on, if there was some chance...some tiny possible chance they could live they wanted to hear it. Realising he had the crowd of prisoner's full attention Dracula turned to the large man he had been talking to. _'__**Give me a boost up!'**_

The man understood and knelt down on one knee to allow Dracula to step up and rise a few feet above the other prisoner's heads, he held onto the man's shoulder for balance.

'_**Listen to me! The only way we're going to survive this is if we all work together!' **_Dracula addressed the prisoners who had now hushed down to hear the man in black speak, his voice was now loud and commanding.

'_**Over half of us are experienced fighters, so when we get out there the fighters form a circle around the non fighters, if you have a sword, or any other melee weapon give it to a fighter, if you're in the middle support the fighter in front of you; use a spear to take out anyone that comes too close, use rocks from the ground if you have to..'**_ Dracula continued addressing the prisoners while Anna watched on in awe and respect to her once former enemy...did she just say former? She listened to what Dracula said, but mainly she was looking at the man himself; a fire now burned in those eyes which only moments before seemed so dead and empty. She looked around the prisoners and noted how they hung on Dracula's every word; they paid him the utmost attention and seemed ready to follow him anywhere. She respected him more as a soldier now, a natural leader; was this what he was like when he was alive all those centuries ago? Was this how he had spoken to his own soldiers before battle?

She watched on as the prisoners began jumping up and down, cheering and crying out for revenge for what this bloody warlord had done to their villages, Dracula had managed to work them up into an almost vicious frenzy; whatever was waiting for them on the other side of those gates wouldn't know what had hit them! For the first time in months...Anna's heart began to lift, Dracula's words had helped to give her hope too ...and now she was ready for a fight!

Getting down from the man who had been helping to hold him up, Dracula helped the man back up to his feet.

'_**It's been years since I was in a good fight!' **_laughed the man.

'_**What's your name?' **_asked Dracula

'_**Markus Soren' **_replied the man.

'_**I'm going to need help keeping this lot together'**_

Markus nodded in understanding _**'you can count on me'**_

Dracula nodded then turned back around to face Anna and waited for the gates to open. Looking to Anna silently he saw the passion and fire in her eyes once more; it had been months since he last saw that, slowly she reached out and grabbed his hand and held it in hers. He looked down at their joined hands before looking up into her eyes once more; he leaned in and whispered...

'_**God I hope this works'**_

To be continued

* * *

**Hi folks what you think? Leave a review! **


End file.
